


The Farm

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha shows Bruce around the Barton's farm.From the prompt: Nat shows bruce around clint's farm? (for a prompt)





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“So we just disappear?” Bruce asked her, but Natasha could see the hesitance in eyes. His plan to run had never involved her, but the fact that he was willing to run with her gave her hope.   
  
“Yes,” she told him, her voice hitching over the lump in her throat. She turned away and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.   
  
She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. The vision she’d seen, her past, flashed before her eyes. Every horrible thing they’d done to her and made her do, re-lived as though it all happened yesterday. She’d been a fool to think being an Avenger could make up for the things she’d done. Seeing her past only reaffirmed that.   
  
She’d never been a runner, but running with Bruce didn’t seem so bad.   
  
Natasha stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, towel drying her hair, to find Bruce sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and put a hand on his back to let him know she was there. He was still beating himself up over the destruction the Hulk and Veronica caused, so she decided to lighten the mood. They both needed it.   
  
“Come on,” she said tilting her head toward the door. “Let me show you around.” She held out her hand out for him to take.   
  
He hesitated for a moment before accepting the hand and allowing Natasha to pull him to his feet. He tried to let it go when he was on his feet, but Natasha tightened her hold. Bruce realized she needed this just as much as he did, if not more, so he squeezed her hand reassuringly and laced their fingers together.    
  
Natasha led the way out of the room and into the narrow hallway. She pointed out Clint and Laura’s room, Cooper and Lila’s rooms, the nursery and all of the guest rooms. Bruce vaguely paid attention to the her commentary as he took in all the little details. The toys scattered everywhere, the paintings and drawings on the walls, the pictures of the kids and the entire family hanging up with the drawings, the entire place gave off a warm and welcoming feel.   
  
Once upon a time, this was everything Bruce wanted and more, but could now never have. He looked over at Natasha. He could have a small part of it and that was enough for him.   
  
Natasha led him down the stairs to where they’d first entered the house and showed him around the first floor before leading him out the back door.   
  
“Where are we going?” he asked, looking toward the front yard where he could see Clint on the porch with the kids and Laura talking to Tony and Steve.   
  
“My favorite part of this whole place,” she told him and head for the treeline.   
  
They walked through the trees for a while on what appeared to be a well worn path. They made their way up a slight incline until they came out in a clearing on a hilltop on the other side of the trees. There was a small wooden bench near the edge of the clearing that overlooked the entire property. From this spot Bruce could see the barn, the farmhouse, and everything beyond, the rolling hills and patches of tree. It was beautiful. He understood why Natasha liked it so much.   
  
“Sit with me?” she asked, her voice small.   
  
Bruce nodded and followed Natasha to the bench and sat down beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She was silent for a while, but eventually spoke.   
  
“I got injured pretty badly on one of our mission about a year after I joined SHIELD. I needed a lot of rehab, but the number of people after me made staying in one place, even under SHIELD’s protection, impossible. Clint made the call to bring me here. I was just as shocked as you all were to find out about all of this. Everything about Clint suddenly made sense. Clint was there for a couple days, but he got called out on a mission and had to leave. He left me, the barely reformed assassin, alone with his wife and baby. Granted I could barely move at the time but,” she paused and sighed looking out at the setting sun. “It was the first time anyone trusted me. It was the first time I can remember someone actually caring about me.”   
  
Bruce watched the nostalgic look pass over Natasha’s features. Trust, especially trust in her, was something Natasha longed for, and having Clint and Laura’s so early on must have meant the world to her, even if she couldn’t admit it at the time.    
  
“I can see they mean a lot to you, Auntie Nat,” he said with a smirk.   
  
Natasha chuckled lightly and bumped his shoulder with hers.   
  
“They’re my family,” she told him. “And so are you.”


End file.
